User talk:Cajak
If you have some issues with templates in your articles... ...please post the name here. *Example: Alexander Reinhardt (quote template) *Alex Whitmarsh Template:Infobox Official *Oliver Parsons Template:Infobox Official *Rory CahillTemplate:Infobox Official *Second War for Victoria Template:Infobox military conflict *Erusian Civil War Template:Infobox military conflict *Great Patriotic War Template:Infobox military conflict *Rukora Template: Nation Infobox *Wyvern Gallary of flags (dont know the name) *Luke of Secundomia (Template:Infobox Official) *Stravasite-Ultamian War Template:infobox military conflict *Terry I, Emperor of Austenasia Template:infobox royalty youre retarted you are retarted why would u delete 2059 Danvania 15:59, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :You are about to be banned for a week. Any comments you'd like to say to the press, Mr.Davis ? :] --Cajak [★Admin★] 16:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I second the suspension, incase anyone wants to accuse you of being arbitary on this. This is no way to deal with another user, especially not a member of staff. --ptrcancer (Admin) 16:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sorry for interrupting, but I can see from your post, valued ptrcancer, that you seem to differentiate between the way one should treat ordinary users, and the way one should treat members of staffs. I conclude thus that you are oligarchial, and not communist. Although you claim to be an Erusian, and thus naturally you must be communist, because surely the Erusian government would not wish an anti-communist doing their MicroWiki PR work, nullifying the chance of you being one of the few non-communists in Erusia. Shameful, thus, that you think so oligarchially. Sincerely, --Comrade Mark Dresner 18:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mark, stop being politically correct about everything. Danvania has been an ass since he joined, and this was the last thing I could accept from him (and from any other user): being rude with a member of the staff for the umpteenth time. Ptrcancer just expressed his position on a user that "politely questioned my I.Q" and if he would have banned Danvania, instead of me, I would have supported him in the same way he did with me. Now, therefore, if you have doubts on how users are treated, or if you want to appeal for Danvania's un-ban, it's only my own fault. ::::p.s Ptrcancer is not Erusian. --Cajak [★Admin★] 20:05, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm employed as an editor by the NPEC-FA, not the SIA, so I don't do PR work. Erusia has a whole department for that. I don't claim to be an Erusian or a Communist, and that's why the Erusian government employs me for MicroWiki. Maybe you should take it up with the Erusian FM if you feel so passionately about it. --ptrcancer (Admin) 22:32, January 25, 2010 (UTC) A tool to assist in cleanup Hi :) Just to let you know, I've just finished a sort of 'template' or guide for new pages about micronations: MicroWiki:MicroProject_Copy_Edit/Nation_Page_Guide. Please let me know what you think and anything that might improve it. Thanks! § A-One § 05:06, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Observergate A parte il fatto che non sei su Skype (e per questo sarai scuoiato :P) ti volevo chiedere una cosuccia: noi con Erusia, pre-Observergate avevamo un trattato di non-aggressione... Dov'e'? Che cosi' lo metto come ref? Ah, e stasera credo di essere su Skype... BE.THERE. --SerCenKing Talk 10:07, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Lo devo cercare. Aspetta un secondo eh xD, poi eventualmente te lo inoltro via mail. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 10:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) MicroWiki policies Hi :) I know you're currently developing deletion policies and other similar policies for MicroWiki - do you need any help? § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 06:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'll barge in once again to offer my help too :) Feel free to ask me stuff etc on any policy.. --SerCenKing Talk 07:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I'm currently drafting a few "reasons" why articles should, and could be deleted. I'll publish them sooner or later so your help will be needed, as I'm sure they will not be the definitive ones. :D --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 07:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Eeexcellent :P :::Also, while I'm on this, what about doing a similar thing to Wikipedia with their 'Good article' template? § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 10:30, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not a bad idea at all. Do you want to work on that? --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 15:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Happy to :) § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 02:03, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Good article project What do you think? Good article project draft § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 07:10, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I like it, but I have just two points. Firstly, I don't think the whole decision should be left to one admin, I'd let the Community decide; obviously ensuring that who votes is as impartial as possible. Secondly, I just wanted to propose making FAs as well, although I suppose GA are in some way a "first step" to FA. In any case, keep up the good work! --SerCenKing Talk 07:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :: I like it, *nods vigorously*. Though I agree on the admin thing. Perhaps at least two users have to agree on an article or something like that. :: Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 09:44, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok thanks for that :) I'll change that now. :::And yes I do think that restoring the FA would be a good idea, but we'll see what Cajak has to say about it first ;) § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 11:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::First of all, the GA draft is really good, I like the process of how articles are chosen and also some logos you've put on the list :D About the FAs, we could put them back too, yes, though shall we make it weekly, bi-weekly or monthly? --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 05:58, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't think we should have a time limit at all. At UESP (oh, and get used to this, I'm going to link that wiki so much :P) we do it like this. Basically, once we get an article that looks like its FA material, we nominate it, then the community gets to vote on it. Having a time limit will lead to fall in the quality of the FA: say we have a great article, but its time is finished and we have to put another one up which is not so good. And of course, FAs must have been GAs for about a month or so. --SerCenKing Talk 07:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'd say we start with this GA project first, and if that goes well, then we can expand into FAs. § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 23:02, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Astray Templates? Cajak, someone divided by zero on the pages Terry I, Emperor of Austenasia and Second War for Victoria. Just letting you know. AuburnAttack21 21:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Petorio presidential elections, 2010 is messed up. I also noticed that the quote template isn't working properly. :Kalvin Koolidge 00:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::The Pages Robert Kennedy and Mark Fowler seem to be pakarued, that is to say the the Templates on these pages seem to have broken down somewhere along the line.HMZ Government 01:22, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::*coughs and points up a few headings and at the newsfeed* :P § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 11:48, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::*Also, Stravasite-Ultamian War is messed up. Gah! AuburnAttack21 00:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I Know But... Hello 'Cajak'... okay smeg politeness, I know what the hell im doing! I'm not stupid, that Danvania jerk may not be on the MicroWiki anymore but he is still active and he needs to be rid of, and no-one else seems to bother! I'm sorry for going nuts at you like this, but i smegging hate it when people think they know better than me. (calms down slightly) Just let me do what i've got to do please. Thank you for your time Billyneil 09:37, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : I don't suppose you've realised but Cajak is an admin and can ban you if you're a complete dickhead. Just so you know. And if "that Danvania jerk" doesn't go on here, why ban him? : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 09:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Intermicronational Conservative Alliance Im sorry, the ICA is eager to know the results of the party convesion/meeting that you had last weekend, as we havend been contacted yet we took the first step and we want to know if your party accepts our offer to join the ICA. Brad1201 14:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Apologies In his last transmission to me, Dr Neil instructed me to apologize to anyone involved in the past couple of days. He also instructed me to apologize most sincerely to you and A-One for his words. He didn't mean them and he said he would explain why he said them in a couple of months, when he decides to stop being missing.Arthurmortimer 08:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :No worries, apologies accepted! --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 09:55, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Its been over a weak now. Sorry Mr. Reinhardt, but we should have herd from you on Saturday and now its almost Friday. Also your dont reply to my questions and Im getting the feeling im being ignored, but i know your a bussy man, but can you please tell us what your party voted on? Brad1201 21:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Holy Salanian Empire I will never stop being a moralist. HolySalanianEmpire 22:27, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Huh.. darling, you have to however figure out that you're not in the position to judge and give advice to people. Nobody's perfect around here, and you're surely not better than the others. A moralist is "one concerned with regulating the morals of others", and yes, I think you cannot be a moralist. So step off that pedestal, thanks. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 05:49, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Not to sound unprofessional but: Ouch! That hurt over here in Starland!~'Secretary of State V. Bristow', 06:16 September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I do not claim to be better than others, and I certainly don't judge, but I will promote morality and good behavior so long as there is a breath in my body. I am not perfect (no one is, as you stated), but as a Christian I am obliged to strive for perfection, to attempt to be more like Jesus. It is, of course, impossible to be totally perfect, but one can get close. There is no reason that I cannot do this, and I am on no pedestal. Again, I don't claim to be better than anyone, but I will attempt to convince everyone to do the right thing. That is all. HolySalanianEmpire 11:24, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't remember Jesus fighting in a civil war. Anyway, you imply that you can give a good example, while no one here can. You're fighting in a micronational civil war and you're not even part of the ones who are REALLY concerned by it (which are the citizens of Atlantis, Republic or not). --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 17:32, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::First, Jesus said, "Do not suppose that I have come to bring peace to the earth. I did not come to bring peace, but a sword." There is a time for peace and a time for war. :::Second, all Salanians are dual citizens of both Salania and Atlantis, and vice versa (we are preparing for a merger). :::Third, I am willing to come to an agreement, as well. HolySalanianEmpire 19:23, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Terry I page Hey Cajak, Someone's being going around renaming my pages - they've changed "Terry I, Emperor of Austenasia" to "Terry I", apparently deciding that the country he ruled was not important enough to include in the article name as it is on Wikipedia. Anyway, I tried to undo the renaming but it hasn't been redirected yet and I don't know how to do that :S Lil help? Best wishes, Crown Prince Jonathan Austenasia 15:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I noticed that too. Now all monarchs are being renamed without the nation they're part of. Yes, I wasn't informed of that. Could you please make a blog post about it? So that others comment on that too. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 16:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh is this official? I always assumed the naming conventions were the same as Wikipedia. Austenasia 16:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah I thought of that too, and I actually believed that on Wikipedia monarchs didn't include their nation on the name. It personally isn't an issue for me, but if microwiki monarchs have an issue with it, just say it, and we'll find a solution. :P --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 16:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, at last days I was trying to moved articles from pages with names&titles to pages with names. Why you (Jonathan) think that it shall be "-Emperor of Austenesia"? It make no sense. If in your point of view all titles of articles about people must have official title, let's make Alexander Reinhardt, Prime Minister of St.Charlie and Lisa Cassidy, President of St.Charlie etc. That's nonsense. @Cajak: sorry that i don't inform you, but I was thinking that it's not nessesary Patryk Adam Bronisz 17:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::The Polish guy is actually right. :P --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 17:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::It is only for monarchs and nobility, and on Wikipedia always has been. I understand your point, but it is very useful to know which country a monarch rules. Austenasia 17:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Naming_conventions_(royalty_and_nobility) <-- I think that we should follow this, the rules are extensive and make sense and cover exceptions to the norm. Austenasia 17:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: Yeah, I was check it and you have right, but in wikipedia articles about kings or princes don't have title like Harald V, king of Norway only Harald V of Norway, so we can make Terry I of Austenasia. But I still think that it's nonsens :) And Cajak have right: maybe discussion is the best idea. Patryk Adam Bronisz 17:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC) User:Portnoy121 Hey, just a quick note, User:Portnoy121 edited the Atlantis Civil War page and left some very offensive remarks you should look at. He'll probably try to delete them if he sees this, so check the edit history for that page when you get a chance. That kind of thing needs to be dealt with. Knight990 22:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : I second that. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 22:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::User banned for at least 2 weeks, but I'd want an IP check on the user :P § A-One § Admin (Talk • ) 00:10, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Good Call. Knight990 00:12, September 27, 2010 (UTC) We've got another one In all your modness, help us! lol Knight990 16:56, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Official religion Hey my dear! See I actually can't understand why you think that List of Micronations by Official religion shall be deleted? In my opinion the idea is good, and we can give a time for "grow". Patryk Adam Bronisz 17:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC) User:Liharris Hey.i just want to say, there is an user named Liharris vandalizing some of MicroWiki pages,including the Federal Republic of St.Charlie articles.If you mind to ban this user? Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman 23:10 September 27th, 2010 (UTC) Pugguinia How dare you say such thing as of this day the Peoples Democratic REpublic of Pugguinia wages war agianst your nation you captialist pig. :Yes, I did say those things because your article is empty and could be deleted if nothing changes by one week. So, instead of waging war against St.Charlie, grow up and try to edit your articles more often. You don't even have a flag yet you go around declaring war on people. Tsk. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 05:38, September 29, 2010 (UTC) User:Runestatue May I demand that the user, Runestatue be permanently banned for destroying pages. Multiple times within ten minutes, he has been destroying the Atlantis Civil War page and it is getting annoying. The user claims they have multiple accounts and multiple computers but they may just be bluffing but I will be keeping watch. I urge you to delete this user immediately! Thank you! ~'Secretary of State Bristow' Starland 04:11 September 30, 2010 (UTC) I, and my Grand Lord agree with starland's request. King Jackson Alexander I 04:23, September 30, 2010 (UTC)